fictionalvillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ra,s al ghul (Arrowverse)
an unnamed man who later became known as Ra,s al ghul killed someone who intended to harm his family at the age of eleven giving him the conflicting emotions of pride and guilt at some point this man was requested to become the leader of the league of assassin's by the then Ra,s al ghul the man denied this request and and went onto live a blissful life with his wife and two children the league ,s leader showed up years later threatening to kill the man,s family unless he left to join the league leaving his family without any goodbye which the unnamed man regretted this man was conscripted and underwent brutal training to cleanse his mind of his past life until he believed himself to have been reborn into something else the man was conscripted along with Damien Darhk who became his best friend they were made horsemen of Ra,s however Damien belived himself to be the true heir to Ra,s,s mantle but this man was chosen instead Ra,s ordered this man to Kill Damien but the man hesitated allowing Damien to escape and form the nefarious criminal organization Hive Which was involved with unnecessary civilian deaths filling the man with guilt this man Was eventually corrupted to the point of destroying his home to claim the title of Ra,s al ghul Ra,s later developed an infatuation with Amina Raatko and theyhad their daughter Nyssa together Ra,s later claimed Amina had no choice in the matter implying he raped her Ra,s never became a complete Sociopath as he later showed compassion by releasing Malcolm Merlyn from the league he regretted this after Malcolm plotted the undertaking violating the leagues code so he marked Malcolm for death Ra,s sent a messenger to Nyssa,s girlfriend Sara Lance ordering her return to the league Sara killed the messenger so Ra,s sent Al Owal and a team of assassin's to bring Sara back by force only for Sara to Kill the assassin's with help from Oliver queen Sara eventually made a deal with Nyssa to return to the league in exchange for help battling Slade Wilson,s army Ra,s learned Malcolm had been put under Oliver,s protection following Sara,s death Ra,s sent a group of assassin's led by Nyssa and Oliver,s old friend Masaeo Yamashiro to catch Oliver they informed Oliver he would be given 48 hours to find Sara,s killer or Ra,s would have the league start killing innocent civilians Oliver met with them taking the fall for his younger sister Thea who had been drugged by Malcolm into murdering Sara Ra,s and Oliver engaged in trial by combat Ra,s stabbed Oliver in the chest delivered a sincere prayer for his soul then kicked a dying Oliver off a mountain but Masaeo went behind Ras,s back to save his friend . Ra,s was confronted by Nyssa who,d discovered Oliver survived demanding he be killed after the league captured Malcolm Ra,s sent him to be tortured then when Oliver made an attempt to rescue Malcolm Ra,s locked Oliver in but later released him along with Malcolm as a show of good faith as he was hoping Oliver would become his heir Ra,s showed up in starling city dressed as the arrow killing Murmur,s men to make Oliver look like a murderer and then the city against him Ra,s also interfered in Oliver,s personal life by having Masaeo capture Quentin Lance so Ra,s Could inform Quentin the arrow who lied to him about his daughter,s death was also his friend Oliver Queen.Ra,s killed Thea leading Oliver to accept a position in the league so Ra,s would revive her with the Lazarus pit later an upset Felicity Smoak Confronted Ra,s telling him he didn,t know what love was but Ra,s told her he was allowing Oliver a chance to say goodbye to his loved ones as he was deprived of that privledge after a failed escape attempt by Felicity Masaeo John Diggle and Malcolm Ra,s spared Masaeo probably because he respected his code of Honor over the next few weeks Ra,s used brainwashing techniques to cleanse Oliver of his original personality Ra,s told Oliver to eliminate Nyssa as she was a rival for the title of Ra,s so ghul this was only done to test Oliver,s loyalty as he ordered Oliver to not Kill Nyssa but announced he was forcing them to get married instead despite Nyssa,s protests Ra,s told Oliver he must destroy Starling City as a right of passage using the omega virus Oliver eventually revealed he,s been playing Ra,s besting him in a sword fight them reciting the same prayer Ra,s had done for him after Killing Ra,s allowing Malcolm to take leadership of the league in spite of all the sins he committed Ra,s was held in high regard by Oliver who referred to him as an honorable man. Category:Honorable Category:Arrowverse villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Related to Hero Category:Kidnapper Category:Murderer Category:Perverts Category:Master manipulator Category:Master Manipulators Category:Elderly Category:Parents Category:Remorseful Category:Anti-Villains Category:Evil vs Evil Category:TV Show Villains